


(Won't You) Lean On Me

by oishigyu



Series: Going Seventeen [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort Sex, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oishigyu/pseuds/oishigyu
Summary: As he stepped closer, he wondered when exactly Mingyu’s back had gotten so broad. The younger had always been a beanpole, all big feet and jutting elbows, shooting up so rapidly towards the end of training that he quickly overtook Wonwoo, gloating to the older about his growth at every opportunity. But it was only relatively recently that Wonwoo had noticed further changes in the younger’s body, any remaining baby fat stripped away and replaced by lean muscle, his shoulders wider, his chest broader, his arms and legs growing thick and defined. But more than the purely physical developments, it was like Mingyu had transitioned from boy to man at some point while Wonwoo’s back was turned, the change so sudden and dramatic it took his breath away. It made Wonwoo wonder just how much he’d changed on the inside, whether the boy he’d grown up with was still in there somewhere.--or--Wonwoo's never really had to work to find out what's on Mingyu's mind but he's certainly up for the challenge
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Going Seventeen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553404
Comments: 9
Kudos: 210





	(Won't You) Lean On Me

It took a lot to get on Mingyu’s nerves. When Wonwoo first met the younger during their trainee days, he’d seemed like the human embodiment of a puppy dog, all bright eyes and overwhelming enthusiasm, so energetic that if he’d had a tail it probably would have wagged until it fell off. Nothing seemed to ever get to the boy, despite the endless late night practices and early morning schedules, tensions running inevitably high as the group shouldered through increasingly severe sleep deprivation and professional setbacks. Through it all, Mingyu stayed a consistent source of positivity, always ready to boil a big pot of late-night ramen, armed to the teeth with pep talks and encouragement. Even as his own schedule became more busy with weekly Inkigayo host responsibilities and so many variety and modeling bookings that he seemed constantly on the go, he still managed to return home every night with a big smile on his face, checking in on whoever was still up. 

As it was, Wonwoo could probably count on one hand the number of times he’s seen Mingyu upset, making it all the more alarming as he watched the younger from across the group that afternoon, taking in the furrow of his brows, the downturn of his lips, the disgruntled sighs. Given his sky-high threshold for frustrations and annoyances, whatever was bothering Mingyu must be of astronomical levels. Wonwoo swallowed nervously behind his face mask, peeking out from under the brim of his hat at the multitude of cameras and screaming fans that formed an impenetrable wall around them as they made their way through the airport. It wasn’t long before another emboldened admirer pushed a bit too far past the barricade of security guards, stretching out a hand to grab at Mingyu’s tall frame. Wonwoo let out a breath of relief as the younger shied away at the last minute, those fingertips meeting nothing but air, giving a nod of thanks to the manager that led the over-eager fan away. It was a frustrating thing to have to deal with, this blatant disregard for boundaries, especially jet-lagged and fresh off of a long, uncomfortable flight. But it was nothing Mingyu hadn’t brushed off a thousand times over the years, making Wonwoo wonder what in particular had the younger so on edge. But columns of other members and several feet of space separated the two as the group hurried on through the airport, giving him no opportunity to ask.

When they finally reached the hotel and were making rooming arrangements, Wonwoo immediately stepped up to the manager and asked for room keys for him and Mingyu. The younger looked over at him sharply, startled and confused, before glancing away and walking over to the elevator, a picture of feigned calm. It wasn’t until the elevator doors slid shut behind them, the rest of the group still at the front desk muddling through the rooming logistics, that Mingyu turned to Wonwoo, a frown marring his otherwise flawless face. 

“Hyung, what...I thought we agreed not to room together anymore.”

Wonwoo shrugged, handing the younger one of the room cards. “It’s just once. People won’t think anything of it.”

Mingyu sighed heavily, running a hand through his newly-cut hair (reminiscent of his shorter undercut styles from several comebacks ago, Wonwoo noted) falling uncharacteristically quiet the rest of the elevator ride up, the silence thick and uncomfortable. When they finally made it to their room, he tossed his bag in a corner, striding over to the window and pulling the blinds apart. The sun had started to set in the time it had taken to get to the hotel and they would need to head over to the concert venue soon. Mingyu crossed his arms and turned his back to Wonwoo, staring out at the orange-streaked sky, the strain in his shoulders palpable. 

Wonwoo has never been one adept at breaking silences or initiating conversations, especially when it came to the younger. In all the years they’ve known each other, Mingyu always had enough words for the both of them, spewing out stories and anecdotes to fill every possible moment, chatting with such pure enthusiasm that Wonwoo would have been content to listen on forever. But this silence felt thick and heavy with tension and he knew from his limited experience that if he didn’t break it, Mingyu certainly wouldn’t. Slowly, he removed his hat and face mask, running a hand through his hair to restore some volume. Slipping out of his coat, he removed his glasses, folding them carefully and setting them on a bedside table. Glancing at his watch, he took note of the amount of time they had until the managers wanted them back downstairs, before finally walking towards the window. 

As he stepped closer, he wondered when exactly Mingyu’s back had gotten so broad. The younger had always been a beanpole, all big feet and jutting elbows, shooting up so rapidly towards the end of training that he quickly overtook Wonwoo, gloating to the older about his growth at every opportunity. But it was only relatively recently that Wonwoo had noticed further changes in the younger’s body, any remaining baby fat stripped away and replaced by lean muscle, his shoulders wider, his chest broader, his arms and legs growing thick and defined. All those hours at the gym were clearly having the desired effect and Wonwoo had been dragged along enough to know that every gain was backed by hard work and dedication. But more than the purely physical developments, it was like Mingyu had transitioned from boy to man at some point while Wonwoo’s back was turned, the change so sudden and dramatic it took his breath away. His previously silly, awkward, insecure dongsaeng who seemed to have trouble growing into his oversized body had somehow morphed into the epitome of dashing charisma and masculine aura, taking on the role of face of the group with ease. It made Wonwoo wonder just how much he’d changed on the inside, whether the boy he’d grown up with was still in there somewhere.

After just a moment’s hesitation, Wonwoo stretched out his arms and wrapped them gently around the younger’s waist, pressing his face against the broad expanse of his back. He inhaled deeply, taking in Mingyu’s subtle, comforting scent, before shifting his face and pressing a soft kiss against the back of his neck, bare from the recent haircut. When the younger didn’t react or respond in any way, Wonwoo gave his waist a light squeeze.

“Hey,” he whispered against Mingyu’s shoulder, resting his cheek against the fabric of the younger’s coat as he joined him in staring out through the thick-paned glass. “Talk to me?”

The silence stretched on for a few moments before he felt Mingyu give the smallest shrug. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

Wonwoo sighed, squeezing his eyes shut briefly before stepping back, grabbing Mingyu by the arms and turning him around, the movement slow and full of resistance. 

“Come on,” he coaxed, “Tell me what’s going on.”

Mingyu let out a frustrated exhale and tried weakly to wriggle out of Wonwoo’s grasp, glancing over at the closed door. 

“Hyung, come on...we shouldn’t…”

Wonwoo just rolled his eyes and tightened his arms, moving in close so that their bodies were pressed flush together. 

“It’s fine, Gyu, no one else is here. And they’re not expecting us back for another half hour at least.”

The younger struggled a bit more before finally yielding to Wonwoo’s embrace, his own arms moving to envelope the older’s shoulders. He looked down, reluctantly meeting Wonwoo’s gaze, the expression in his eyes difficult to read. Wonwoo offered him a small smile, shifting his weight to sway them from side to side, as if slow-dancing to a silent soundtrack. The faintest hint of a smile drew at the corner of Mingyu’s lips before fading away, his eyes focusing back on the door as he tucked Wonwoo more securely against his chest. 

“Hey, look at me,” Wonwoo said gently, waiting until the younger’s eyes were back on his before stretching up on his tiptoes, brushing their lips together faintly. He pulled back, surveying Mingyu’s expression for any signs of unwillingness, before leaning back in, pressing against his mouth more firmly, tugging lightly on the younger’s lower lip and brushing a tongue across the soft skin. Mingyu sighed at the feeling, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss, their tongues meeting languidly, every movement slow and unrushed. 

Wonwoo still remembered their first kiss like it was yesterday. It was late one night while they were preparing for their Boom Boom comeback. Wonwoo had lost the phone toss game and was sent out to the convenience store to buy ramen and snacks for the group, the other members scattered about the practice room, taking the opportunity to rest while they could. He’d made it most of the way through the building and was nearly out the door when he heard a faint voice calling his name, turning to see Mingyu running towards him while pulling on a jacket, sweat from the vigorous practice still dripping down his face. 

“Did you want me to get something else?” Wonwoo asked, reaching up a sleeve-covered hand and dabbing at the younger’s forehead, mostly out of habit. 

Mingyu flushed adorably, pulling back and wiping at his face with the front of his shirt. “No, I wanted to go with you. It’ll be hard to carry everything by yourself.”

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow, suppressing a bemused smile. “It’s ramen and potato chips, Gyu, not rocks and bricks. I think I can manage.”

The younger just blushed deeper, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket and heading out the front door. Wonwoo chuckled, jogging along to catch up.

They chatted aimlessly about the comeback preparations as they walked, the cool night air softened by a touch of classic Seoul humidity. Wonwoo tilted his head back and stared up at the sky, wondering how the stars looked beyond the layers of clouds and light pollution, thinking back to the group’s trip to Yeoseodo. As much of a struggle it had been and a wake-up call that they likely all would have starved without Mingyu’s housewife abilities, all the fresh air and clear skies had done them good, a refreshing change from the tedium of comeback schedules. He was so lost in the reminiscence that it took him a while to realize that Mingyu was watching him, a shy smile on his lips, his eyes fond.

Wonwoo returned the smile. “What? Why are you looking at me? Never seen a handsome guy before?”

Mingyu snorted but the flush on his cheeks remained. He cleared his throat lightly, looking forward again before responding, “No, I...I’m just really glad you’re feeling better, hyung. The last comeback didn’t feel right without you.”

Wonwoo chuckled. “It’s not like I went anywhere. We still hung out at the dorms whenever you guys came home.”

Mingyu shook his head insistently. “That’s not the same. Plus I-...we were all really...really worried about you.” His expression grew a bit strained and Wonwoo knew the younger was probably thinking back to the rushed visit to the emergency department in the middle of the night, Wonwoo curled up in pain against Mingyu’s chest and throwing up blood. All the members had been frantic but Mingyu’s panic had been especially tangible, all trembling hands and tear-streaked cheeks, only releasing his desperate hold on Wonwoo at the combined coaxing of Jihoon and Seungcheol. He’d stayed at the hospital all night, refusing to give up his visitor spot even as the other members were sent home to get some rest before the music video shoot the next morning. Wonwoo had been too weak and delirious from pain medications to protest, falling asleep with his hand clasped firmly in Mingyu’s grasp, the younger whispering soft, unintelligible words. When he was finally discharged back to the dorm, it took a herculean effort to convince Mingyu he didn’t need to stay back from promotional activities to take care of Wonwoo, the older’s threat to go home to his parents for the foreseeable future ultimately settling the matter. Even then, the younger always rushed back at the end of each day, refusing to go out with the others even during those rare periods of free time, hovering nervously over Wonwoo and constantly asking after his needs and comfort. It was as endearing as it was annoying and the older finally had to draw the line at Mingyu trying to follow him into the bathroom, exasperatedly promising him that if he should collapse while on the toilet, he’ll make sure to drag himself out and inform him. 

Mingyu was a sweet, soft-hearted, overwhelmingly caring person with a heart as big as his body and Wonwoo had no doubt that he would fret and worry over any other member’s health. But he would have had to be blind not to notice the volume and depth of the younger’s overt expressions of affection, beyond what one would expect from simple brotherly fondness, every blush and stammer wrought with poorly-concealed yearning. If he was being honest, Wonwoo had suspected that Mingyu may have feelings for him for a while, their friendship slowly losing its carefree ease over the last few months. As time went on, every brush of physical contact turned the younger into a flustered mess, Wonwoo’s very presence in a room sending him dashing out the door, to the point where Seungkwan had sat him down and demanded to know just what kind of blackmail he had on Mingyu. But the younger had never given any sign of wanting to confront the issue so Wonwoo just left it be, the group always kept too busy to dwell on problems of the heart.

Still, Wonwoo couldn’t help becoming more aware of the younger’s presence, every heavy look and sweet smile slowly stirring up butterflies in his stomach. He found his eyes lingering after each performance, swallowing with unfamiliar nervousness whenever Mingyu ran his hand through sweat-soaked hair, his smudged and smoky eyeliner far more mesmerizing than it had any right to be. As the weeks passed, everything about Mingyu made him feel overwhelmingly fond, from the canine-filled grins to the soft lisp of his words. Although he was still content with the way things were, Wonwoo often caught himself wondering what it would be like to give whatever was developing between the two of them a chance, whether it was even possible with their crazy schedules. He doubted that Mingyu would ever be capable of the level of discretion needed to hide a relationship, the management having made it more than clear to all of them that any hint of dating or romance would be dealt with harshly. It was better not to entertain the notion, the risk of losing what they had if things turned out poorly too terrible to bear.

But as they walked along that night, the city lights passing by in a technicolored blur, the hustle and bustle of the street fading into comforting white noise, Wonwoo started to feel as if they were the only two people in the world. His steps slowed until he came to a complete stop, staring at Mingyu’s back, suddenly convinced that every passing moment was being wasted in this unspoken limbo. Mingyu finally noticed Wonwoo was no longer walking beside him, turning around with a questioning look on his face.

“Hyung? Something wrong?”

Wonwoo stared at him for a moment longer, taking a deep breath, feeling warm and lightheaded. Then, all at once, he blurted out, “I like you.”

Mingyu blinked uncomprehendingly at him, his expression blank. “W-what?”

“I like you,” Wonwoo repeated, his voice sounding too squeaky to his ears, the pitch high with anxiety. “And I think you like me too. And I think we should give this a chance, don’t you?”

Mingyu stared back at him, confusion then disbelief then hesitance flashing across his face. He glanced around the mostly empty street before stepping a bit closer to Wonwoo, grabbing the older’s arm and tugging him into a nearby alcove. 

His gaze trained on his feet, he slowly replied, “Hyung, I...I don’t know if now is a good time-“

“There’s never going to be a good time,” Wonwoo insisted, reaching out and grabbing the younger’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “There’s always going to be another comeback, another tour, things are only going to get more hectic and busy and crazy. And I don’t want to keep letting time pass us by...I think we’d both regret it. Don’t you want to give this a chance?”

Mingyu looked back at him with a pained expression. “It’s...it’s not that simple-”

“But it is,” Wonwoo interrupted, feeling jittery and nervous, a lump forming in his throat as the small, nagging thought came to mind that maybe things weren’t what he’d thought, that he’d somehow misread the signs. “Look...I don’t fully understand it but all I know is that I like you, not just as a friend, as something more. Do you feel the same about me?”

Mingyu was quiet for so long that Wonwoo felt his heart sink, releasing his hold on the younger’s hand, his arm falling loosely to his side. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. 

“Well uh...m-maybe I misunderstood…” he said thickly, looking away and moving to step out of the alcove, hoping Mingyu didn’t see the wet glint of his eyes. 

“Wait, hyung,” Mingyu suddenly said, reaching out a hand and grabbing him by the wrist, tugging him back into the shaded darkness. Just then, rain started to fall, a sparse sprinkle at first that quickly grew heavy, the pavement darkening in wet patches until they blended together, the world covered in a layer of dim obscurity. Wonwoo stared at the falling drops for a while, gathering his composure, before finally turning back to face the younger, preparing himself for whatever was to come. 

“It’s not like that,” Mingyu whispered softly, his voice shy and reserved. 

“Not like what?” Wonwoo asked faintly, not sure what kind of answer he was expecting at this point. 

Mingyu sighed, turning towards the falling rain, the harsh fluorescent lights from the nearby sign highlighting his face in harsh lines. His overgrown black locks from the last comeback had been bleached a startling blonde and clipped so short it seemed to lend renewed youth to the boy’s face. Wonwoo had always admired the younger’s facial structure, the sharp angle of his jaw, the high cheekbones, the perfectly angled brows, set over sweet, expressive eyes that seemed to constantly overflow with emotion. Those eyes turned back to him now, full of pleas and apprehension and something so vast Wonwoo found it hard to breath. 

“It’s...it’s not that I like you, hyung...it’s not that simple. What I feel for you, I-...I-” Wonwoo watched with growing concern as tears welled up in the younger’s eyes, stepping forward and placing a comforting hand on his arm. 

“What is it, Gyu?” he murmured gently. “You can tell me.”

The younger drew in a low, shuddering breath, brushing away a few tears that had escaped the corners of his eyes. He looked up nervously and continued in a shaky but earnest voice, “I just...I think...I think I’m in love with you, hyung. More than I’ve ever loved anyone before...and it’s overwhelming and scary and I still have trouble wrapping my head around it. And I’ve never wanted to say anything because...because putting it out in the open like this means s-something has to be done about it and...and I don’t know if I can handle that.” 

Wonwoo stared at him, his mind numb, opening and closing his mouth a few times before stuttering out, “Y-you...you love me? Since...since when?”

Mingyu sighed, rubbing at his eyes with a hand tiredly. “I don’t know...maybe since always? From the moment we met, I've never been able to get you out of my head. But I didn’t really understand it until you got sick and all I could think about at the hospital was that I never even had the chance to tell you how I felt. But then by the time you got better everything was getting so crazy and...I don’t know, I just chickened out and...and there was never a good time.”

Stunned, Wonwoo could only gape at the younger. Mingyu’s affections had been clear but only during the last few months. He never would have suspected the length and depth of the younger’s sentiment, how much he must have struggled with these emotions. Wonwoo suddenly felt callus and cruel, tossing out his own half-formed feelings so flippantly, never stopping to really consider why Mingyu has never broached the topic. 

Mingyu glanced at him apprehensively, letting out a soft sigh. “Look hyung...it means a lot that you told me how you feel. But I just...I think we’re in different places and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or pressure you into anything you’re not ready for so...so if you want, we can just pretend this conversation never happened. Ok?” He offered Wonwoo a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes, fading away quickly at the older’s continued silence and stoicism. 

“Please, hyung,” he whispered desperately, his voice laced with fear. “I promise...I won’t let my feelings get in the way of anything and...and I’ll try not to bother you with it. So please, can we just go back to how things were before?”

Wonwoo gazed at him sadly. “Is that really what you want?”

Mingyu let out a small, broken laugh, shaking his head. “I...I don’t think I can ever get what I really want.”

The silence stretched on for a while, tense and uncomfortable, broken only by the soft pitter-patter of rain hitting the ground. More than anything, Wonwoo was shocked by the maturity of Mingyu’s thought process, how much consideration he’s given to the whole situation, wondering when the boy he knew had become so grown up. 

He took a deep breath, reaching out and gently taking Mingyu’s hand again. “I meant what I said before, Mingyu...I really do like you, a lot, even. But you’re right, we’re probably not in the same place right now. I...I don’t know if I really even understand what it means to love someone. I’m sorry…”

Mingyu looked up at him, his eyes wet with tears and disappointment, giving a small nod. But as he turned away to step out into the rain, Wonwoo tightened his grasp, pulling the younger a bit closer. He looked into his eyes, noting the way he had to tip his head up due to the height difference, wondering if Mingyu had always loomed over him like this.

“But if you’re willing to wait, I-I think I could get there...I want to. I just-...I just need some time.” The words tumbled from his lips all at once, his heart racing, his palms clammy with sweat. 

Mingyu stared at him in surprise, his mouth agape before he finally choked out, “Y-you...do you really mean that, hyung?”

Wonwoo flushed, suddenly feeling shy, finding it hard to meet Mingyu’s eyes. Unable to formulate the appropriate words, he just nodded, his heart growing 10 times lighter as a bright, genuine smile spread across the younger’s face. 

“Then...of course. I’ll wait as long as it takes, I...I’m very patient.”

Wonwoo chuckled. “Yeah...you really are, aren’t you?”

Mingyu reddened in embarrassment, shifting his hand to intertwine their fingers once more, bringing Wonwoo’s hand up to his lips and pressing a soft, hesitant kiss against it, the point of contact spreading heat throughout the older’s body. When he finally met Wonwoo’s eyes again his expression was full of awe and wonder and Wonwoo wondering what he’d ever done to deserve such pure adoration. 

“So...what do you want to do now? Should we just wait until...until my feelings change?” 

The younger hesitated, tracing a thumb across the soft skin of Wonwoo’s palm. “I...if that’s what you want, hyung, we could-”

“Or,” Wonwoo interrupted, stepping a bit closer, feeling inexplicably bold and daring, until only a few inches of cool night air separated the two. Mingyu stiffened noticeably at the proximity and the tension between them made Wonwoo feel giddy. “Maybe it’d be faster if you tried to convince me.”

“C-con...convince you?”

Wonwoo nodded, not sure where all this provocative energy was coming from, never would have guessed he even had it in himself. “If...ifyou want me to fall in love with you...maybe you should show me what’s there to love.” The words were cheesy and silly and honestly a bit pointless. Even in just the last few minutes, Wonwoo’s mind was already shifting, easily coming around to the idea of furthering his budding affections, as natural as breathing. He honestly couldn’t even think of a more lovable person than Mingyu, wondered when exactly the younger had started to hold such a special place in his heart. 

Mingyu looked so nervous that Wonwoo worried he might pass out, was about to clarify that it’s just a joke and let the poor boy off the hook. Then all at once, a determination filled his eyes and he raised his free hand to cup Wonwoo’s cheek, taking a step forward to close the gap between them. When their lips finally met, it was light and timid, full of uncertainty and jittery excitement, so brief that Wonwoo wondered if he’d imagined the contact. But as Mingyu started to lean back, Wonwoo surged forward, turning his head to slot their lips together more firmly, maintaining the touch until he felt the younger relax, his lips parting a sliver. Taking the invitation, he pressed forward with his tongue, parting Mingyu’s lips wider until he had room to lick and explore, the younger’s soft moan sending a shiver down his spine. Mingyu released his hand, pressing a palm to Wonwoo’s lower back, moving him closer until all the space separating them was gone, their bodies flush, radiating heat even through the many layers of clothing. The kiss was sweet and heady, growing in certainty as the minutes passed, both becoming bolder with the teasing exploration, teeth clashing together as they lost themselves to the sensation. When they finally parted, gasping for breath, Wonwoo wondered if he’d ever experienced anything more exhilarating. 

Slipping his arms around Mingyu’s waist, he relaxed into the younger’s embrace, relishing the warmth. “We...we really should have tried that sooner.”

He could feel Mingyu’s laugh rumble through his chest as he replied, “Can’t argue with that.”

Their lips met again a few moments later, less heated than before, just a gentle brush of skin on skin, simple and aimless. It was a while before Wonwoo noticed the rain had stopped. Pulling back reluctantly, he sighed. 

“Everybody’s going to be so pissed we’re taking so long,” he noted, stepping out from under the alcove, waiting until Mingyu was beside him before making his way down the street again.

The younger just nodded, his hands tucked back in his pockets, the headlights of a passing car lighting up the complex expression settling back onto his face. 

“Hey,” Wonwoo said gently, guessing what was probably bothering him. “We don’t have to say anything to anyone else...it’s probably better that way, less complicated. At least not until we’re ready, alright?”

Mingyu looked over at him, some relief in his eyes but also marked hesitance. After a beat, he replied, “Yeah, that...that’s probably for the best.”

And that was how they’d left it ever since, concealed and discrete, even as their relationship grew and deepened over the years, Wonwoo’s emotions catching up to match the younger’s with dizzying speed. When he finally uttered the words, nearly a year into their hidden affair, Mingyu’s eyes had filled with tears, the overgrown manchild clinging onto Wonwoo and bawling like a baby until the older threatened to take it all back. As the group’s schedules grew more hectic, their discretion wavered until they had a major close call while in Japan for a concert, Seokmin and Soonyoung bursting into their unlocked hotel room while the two were sharing an intimate shower moment. Mingyu had frozen in shock, still wrapped around Wonwoo’s body, until the older pushed him away, covering himself with a towel and slipping out of the bathroom, holding the door firmly closed behind him. It took all the energy he could muster to convince the rambunctious duo that he didn’t know where Mingyu was, finally sending them off on a wild goose chase through the hotel. Since then, they had raised their guard significantly, toning down any skinship while in public and agreeing not to room together to avoid suspicion. Their efforts may have been a bit too successful as Seungcheol had recently sat the both of them down, noting that there’s been some concerns within the group about the health of their relationship and that he was there to help them work things out. 

Still, something felt different today and it seemed worth the risk for the chance to provide Mingyu with any amount of comfort. Gently breaking the kiss, he rested their foreheads together for a few moments, feeling their breathes sync up, taking comfort in just being close to the one he loved. Then, leaning back, he slipped his hands up to cradle Mingyu’s face, he tipped the younger’s head up until their eyes finally met. 

“Tell me what’s bothering you,” he said quietly, a gentle but firm demand leaving no room for further argument. 

Mollified by the kiss and the shared warmth of their bodies, Mingyu sighed, his eyes falling shut as he nuzzled his cheek against Wonwoo’s palm.

“I just...I’m worried.”

Wonwoo hummed, running a hand through Mingyu’s hair, settling it at the base of his neck. “What are you worried about?”

The younger didn’t respond for a time, leaning forward to claim a few more kisses, Wonwoo relinquishing each one eagerly. Then, with a heavy sigh, “Just...worried about the group. About how we’re going to make it.”

Wonwoo frowned. “What do you mean? We’re doing fine, more popular than ever, this tour is just getting started and we’re adding more dates and-”

“That’s exactly the problem,” Mingyu burst out in frustration, his arms tightening a fraction around Wonwoo’s waist. “Look, I’m grateful that we’re doing so well, couldn’t have even imagined all this success a few years ago, and I know that it’s all we’ve ever wanted but...but it’s all just so much all at once. For the last year it’s just been endless comebacks and tours with barely a break in between...and I know it’s our job but I just...I’m worried that we won’t be able to handle it.”

Wonwoo ran a soothing hand up and down Mingyu’s back, rocking them back and forth gently, thinking over the younger’s words. “Yeah, I...I know what you mean, it has been a lot. Are you doing alright, Gyu? Do you think you need a break?”

Mingyu stared back at him with red-rimmed eyes, his brows drawn together. “I’m fine,” he choked out, ducking forward to tuck his face into Wonwoo’s shoulder, gentle sobs shaking through his body. “You know me, I’m always fine. But when Chan was hospitalized it was just like what happened with you all over again...and then it turns out Seungcheol-hyung and Jeonghan-hyung have both been carrying on despite their injuries and you were having breathing issues at the last concert a-and...and it just felt like I’ve been so blind to everyone else’s health, just carrying on on my own like some kind of idiot-”

“Shhhh Gyu, don’t say that,” Wonwoo shushed, holding the younger tight, his heart clenching as he felt Mingyu’s tears soak into his shoulder. “Nobody cares more than you do and we all know that, we just...nobody wants other people to worry about them. But everybody’s going to be fine, Chan bounced back in like a day, I was just winded and needed to work out more, and Jeonghan-hyung’s always been good at taking care of himself. And as for Cheol-hyung...you know him, he’s stubborn but he has people to fall back on. And he knows we’re all here for him.”

“Does he, though?” Mingyu bemoaned, pulling back slightly and scrubbing at his face with a hand. “I can’t even get him to open up just a little about what’s been happening with him the last few months, he immediately throws up so many walls it’s like talking to a rock. What if he’s just off suffering by himself again, as usual, and none of us have any idea?”

Wonwoo thought back on how he’d noticed not just Jihoon but also Jeonghan focusing on their leader all day, one or the other following constantly in the older’s shadows as if on guard to catch him should he fall. “I think he’ll be alright, Gyu...he’s got people looking out for him, I promise.”

Mingyu sighed, roughly brushing away a few more tears. “And what about you? ‘Just winded?’ Hyung, you were gasping so hard I thought you were going to pass out, I was about half a second away from performing CPR.”

Wonwoo grinned cheekily. “Well maybe some nice mouth-to-mouth was all I needed.”

“Hyunnng,” Mingyu whined, smacking a hand gently against Wonwoo’s chest, flushing prettily.

“Sorry, sorry,” Wonwoo murmured, raising his hand to push back a lock of Mingyu’s hair, tracing a finger down his cheek, past the angle of his jaw, admiring every bend and curve. “But I’m serious, I’m fine. And we’ll all be fine. We’re all there for each other, have been since day 1, will be until the very end and then some. You don’t need to take on the burden all by yourself.”

Mingyu gazed back at him sadly, chewing his lip with apprehension. Wonwoo chuckled, gently tugging the bit of raw, abused skin out, running his thumb across it. 

“Hyung, I...I just don’t want anything to ever happen to you, no amount of success or fame would ever be worth that. And with how busy we’ve been and us trying to keep things on the down low, sometimes it feels like I don’t get to talk to you properly for days, have no way of knowing how you’re doing. A-and I know you don’t want people finding out bu-”

“Hey,” Wonwoo said gently, pressing a finger to Mingyu’s lips, cutting off the frantic stream of words. “First of all, if anything was ever happening with me, you know you’d be the first person I turn to. And second, us keeping this a secret was a mutual agreement, only holds up if we’re still on the same page. If...if you feel differently, then let’s talk about it, alright? But regardless, I never want you to feel uncomfortable coming to talk to me, I don’t care who’s watching or listening. What’s the point of a relationship if we can’t even be open with each other?”

The younger’s eyes were wide with wonder and emotion and he suddenly dove forward, enveloping Wonwoo in a crushing embrace, holding him tight to his chest. “Hyung, I...I love you so much. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you.”

Wonwoo chuckled, drawing in a shallow breath through Mingyu’s tight grasp, gently wrapping his arms around the younger to return the hug. “I ask myself the same question everyday, you know...I love you too.”

Mingyu pulled back and captured Wonwoo’s lips in a desperate kiss, all heat and passion, nipping at his lips with those prominent canines, lapping at his teeth and tongue eagerly. Wonwoo breathed into the kiss, running his hands from Mingyu’s shoulders down his chest, eventually settling at his hips. As the kiss deepened, he dipped his fingers below Mingyu’s waistband, teasing, before slowly working to undo the younger’s pants. Mingyu groaned, pulling back and holding Wonwoo’s face with his hands, breathing heavily, his pupils dilated with arousal.

“Hyung, we...we shouldn’t, didn’t you say we need to be back downstairs soon?”

Wonwoo shot a cursory glance at his watch and shrugged, pushing the heavy coat from Mingyu’s shoulders and getting back to work at undressing the younger. “We still have a solid 10 minutes, more if you promise not to make a mess.”

Mingyu chuckled unsteadily, pressing soft kisses to Wonwoo’s cheeks and forehead, his breath stuttering in his throat as the older finally pulled the confining fabric away, his stiff erection springing forward in fully hard glory. 

“But hyung...you know I like to take my time with you. And I’m pretty sure  _ you’re _ the one always making the mess…”

Wonwoo smiled coquettishly and stepped back towards the bed, pulling Mingyu with him by the belt loops. “Well I guess I’ll just have to behave myself for now...we’ll have plenty of time for more later.”

He flopped down onto one of the soft beds, rolling onto his back and tugging the younger down on top of him. Mingyu climbed forward eagerly enough despite his ample protests, straddling the older with his legs, caging him in with his arms, leaning down to recapture his lips. Wonwoo groaned into the kiss, feeling the heft of Mingyu’s cock against his stomach, his fingers twitching with the urge to take it in hand and feel the massive length and girth for himself. 

Their first sexual experience had been awkward for a multitude of reasons, one of which had been Mingyu’s stringent refusal to let Wonwoo see so much as a hint of his private area all the previous months, despite eagerly dropping to his knees and sucking the older off at every available opportunity. All of Wonwoo’s pleas to return the favor and demands for equal opportunity had been fruitless until he finally bit the bullet and decided the force the younger’s hand, planning an elaborate day-time date while they were away in Busan, away from prying eyes, culminating in a lavish hotel suite that had no lack of space but only 1 king-sized bed. Mingyu had done an impressive impression of a deer in headlights as soon as he stepped into the room, making Wonwoo’s heart drop with unease.

“Look,” he’d said, holding his hands out in front of him, approaching Mingyu slowly to avoid spooking the poor boy. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, alright? No pressure, really. It just...I just feel like things have been really...unbalanced this whole time and...and if there’s a particular reason for it, I’d like to at least talk it out.”

He stepped a bit closer, meeting Mingyu’s wide-eyed stare, gently taking the younger’s hand in his. Flushing to the tips of his ears, he added quietly, “I just uh...want to make you feel as good as you make me feel. That’s all.”

A small blush had spread across the bridge of Mingyu’s nose, spreading across his cheeks until his whole face was pink and nervous. Nodding slowly, he replied, “That’s...that’s really sweet of you, hyung. I appreciate it, all of it, not just this but...but the whole day...I had such a great time. And it’s not that I-I don’t want to...you know, the exact opposite really...I just...I’m kind of worried that um...well…”

It took a few glasses of wine and quite a bit more gentle coaxing before Mingyu finally confessed his worries, a combination of sexual inexperience and certain anatomical endowments that had not previously been well-received. Wonwoo was honestly more taken aback by the last bit, not having considered the possibility that Mingyu might have had any previous sexual experience, nervously admitting to his own complete lack of anything of the sort. 

“I mean, I uh...when we first kissed that night, it was kind of...kind of my first kiss ever,” he’d stammered out, blushing so hard he felt like his face must be on fire. 

Mingyu had just stared at him reverently, leaning in to press their lips together, tracing a hand through his hair in gentle comfort. Looking a bit calmer, he’d reassured the older that his experience wasn’t anything to brag about, had never gotten very far due to qualms from the other party. 

“I don’t want to uh...scare you off, or...or anything.”

Wonwoo just rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Well as long as you don’t have some kind of snapping turtle tucked down there, I think I’ll be just fine.”

By the time he’d coaxed and kissed and consoled the younger into feeling comfortable enough to allow Wonwoo’s hands into his pants, he was startled by the discovery of not a snapping turtle, but something much more akin to an anaconda. Jerking back slightly, his mouth agape in shock, he’d stroked his hand tentatively up and down the shaft to verify the astounding size, barely noticing the moan it drew from Mingyu’s lips. Nervous beyond belief and slightly doubtful about the logistical possibility of accomplishing what they’d set out to do, Wonwoo tried to swallow his apprehension. The night ended up filled with anxiety and reassurance, on both sides, sufficient lubrication to grease up an elephant (fitting, given the issue at hand), and still, ultimately, enough pain and discomfort for Wonwoo to render the younger into a weeping, apologetic mess. Wonwoo was finding it difficult to maintain his steady stream of encouragement while holding back his own tears and trying to relax against the massive invasion of his body, stretching him in ways he’d never imagined possible. Just as he was starting to consider tossing in the towel and making it up to Mingyu with literally any other part of his body, the younger shifted in a way that nudged the swollen head of his cock directly against Wonwoo’s prostate, drawing out a deep, guttural moan. Emboldened by the obvious sign of pleasure, Mingyu had paired shallow, carefully-aimed thrusts with soft kisses and entwined fingers until the older was reduced to a faint gasps and shuddering moans, coming so suddenly and so hard that his vision went dark. The younger hadn’t lasted much longer after that, pushing a few more times into his sensitive body, made loose and pliant by the orgasm, before coming deep inside, clinging onto Wonwoo desperately, groaning out his name. The night had been a hot, awkward, emotional mess but had felt perfect to Wonwoo all the same. 

Since then, they had become much more familiar with each other’s bodies, to the point where Wonwoo genuinely enjoyed Mingyu’s profound size, had trouble deciding whether he preferred the feeling of choking on its girth until his throat was raw or being stretched so wide from below it was like being splayed open. And he made his pleasure and enjoyment known every time, filling their pillow talk with abundant praise and appreciation, not wanting Mingyu to ever feel any insecurity about this part of himself again. 

Growing impatient with Mingyu’s snail-paced ministrations, Wonwoo moved to undo his own pants, eager for some skin-on-skin contact. But with a low growl, the younger captured his hands, pinning them above his head in one smooth motion, licking from the angle of his collar bone up the length of his neck, making him shiver. 

“Come now, hyung, didn’t you say you’d behave yourself?”

Wonwoo whined pitifully, tugging at the younger’s hold half-heartedly, profoundly turned on by this show of strength and power. With another growl, Mingyu used one hand to press his wrists more tightly into the bed, bringing the other one down to cup the older’s throbbing member through the cumbersome layers of fabric. 

“Please,” Wonwoo begged, wriggling helplessly on the bed, arching his hips up in an attempt to gain more pressure. “Quickly…”

Mingyu chuckled, deftly undoing the buttons and zipper of his pants, slipping a hand into his briefs and tracing a teasing finger along the weeping head of his cock. 

“So impatient,” he murmured into Wonwoo’s neck, cutting off the older’s pleas by finally wrapping his fingers around the swollen erection, wetting the shaft with the thick, sticky drops of precome. 

Wonwoo moaned long and deep, pulling weakly at Mingyu’s vice grip, canting his hips up to fuck into the younger’s fist, reveling in the slide and pressure. Growing impatient himself, Mingyu released Wonwoo’s cock briefly to tug his pants and underwear off and out of the way, gripping the older’s hip and slowly lowering himself until their erections were pressed flush together, all burning skin and erratic throbs. 

“Oh my god,” Wonwoo gasped, grinding his hips up to slide against Mingyu’s massive cock, every catch and jolt on the sensitive head making him see stars. 

Mingyu groaned, releasing Wonwoo’s wrists in favor of the backs of his bare thighs, running his hands along the soft skin before pushing up and spreading them out, settling himself comfortably in between. He rutted hard against the older, groaning at the harsh friction, the haphazard mix of their precome not quite enough lubrication for comfort but every skip and tug keeping them both on edge. Every stroke set Wonwoo’s nerves on edge, his mind overwhelmed by the sound of Mingyu’s grunts and gasping moans so close to his ear, each hot puff of breath making his head spin. As Wonwoo’s moans reached a feverish pitch, his hips jerking up in a telltale sign that he was close, Mingyu leaned over, pressing their lips together, both a bit too far gone for any coordinated kissing, just a meeting of skin, gasping into each other’s mouths for comfort. 

“Mingyu-ah! I’m...I’m gonna come,” Wonwoo finally choked out, clinging onto his remaining self control by the thinnest thread, the feeling of Mingyu’s cock against his so overwhelming he thought he might pass out. 

Mingyu groaned brokenly at the words, slipping a hand between their bodies and taking their swollen members in his fist, pumping desperately as they both chased release. 

“F-fuck...yeah, hyung, I’m...I’m close too...let’s c-come ah!...let’s come together.”

Wonwoo let out a desperate sob at the tight pressure and engulfing heat, pressing his face against Mingyu’s neck as he felt his climax spread from the pit of his stomach to the base of his cock, bursting out the tip in thick ropes of come. 

“Oh fuck!” he yelped, clinging desperately to Mingyu’s shoulders, his fingers scrabbling for purchase, the sensation overstimulating to the point of blinding. “Coming coming coming coming ahhh….”

His pleasure crested over and over and by the time he came down enough from his high to regain some awareness of his surroundings, all he could hear was Mingyu’s voice, rough and ragged, chanting his name like a mantra in his ear. His body shook and shuddered on top of Wonwoo’s, the hand still wrapped around their pulsating members trembling with the force of his own climax. Feeling another wave of orgasm washing over him, Wonwoo gently wrapped his arms around the younger’s back, rubbing soothing circles between his shoulder blades. 

It was several moments before they both came down from the dizzying peak of pleasure, Mingyu pressing a few faint kisses to Wonwoo’s lips before rolling over and collapsing beside him, his eyes fluttering shut in exhaustion. Wonwoo smiled at the younger fondly, running a hand through his hair, already soaked with sweat. With a sigh, he glanced at their watch, noting that they’d managed to run into their shower time. Slipping off the bed, he walked into the bathroom and quickly wiped his body off with a wet towel, running wet fingers through his hair and shedding the rest of his soiled clothing onto the floor. Slipping into a clean set of clothes, he wet another towel and brought it back, gently cleaning off the comatose Mingyu, dodging the grabby hands trying to pull him back into bed. Wrinkling his nose at the sloppy result (good lord the boy can SWEAT), he glanced at his watch again before grabbing Mingyu’s hand, trying to pull him up. 

“Gyu, you can’t go on stage like this, you need to wash off. Everyone’s going to think you ran to the concert hall...and slipped in some come along the way.”

Mingyu shot him a crooked smile and shook his hand playfully. “So what? I doubt the fans would mind, I’d just be giving them what they came for.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, giving the younger another solid tug before dropping his hand altogether. “Sure, they won’t mind, but I think the managers might have a few choice words. And if there were ever a way to give Seungcheol an aneurysm…”

Mingyu groaned heavily, rolling off the bed like a worm and slouching to the bathroom. He glanced back at the threshold, pouting endearingly. 

“You’re not even going to come join me?”

Wonwoo laughed, aiming a kick at the younger’s behind to hurry him along. “Please, if I did that we’d probably miss the whole concert.”

A quick shower and several more thwarted attempts to get Wonwoo back into bed later, the two were finally fully-dressed and making their way out the door. As they waited for the elevator, Wonwoo carefully slipped his hands into Mingyu’s, threading their fingers together, giving them a light squeeze when the younger glanced over.

“We’re going to be alright, Gyu,” he whispered gently, keeping his eye on the numbers lighting up above the elevator. “I’m right here with you.” 

When the doors slid open, he quickly released Mingyu’s hand, stepping inside and pressing the button for the lobby. After a beat, Mingyu followed suit. The two stood silently as the elevator made its descent, the familiar thrum of excitement and tension before every performance building steadily as the lit numbers decreased. As they approached the first floor, Mingyu suddenly swooped down, capturing Wonwoo’s mouth in a chaste kiss, achingly brief but warm enough to send tingles down to his toes. 

“And I’m with you,” he murmured, a soft smile lighting on his lips. 

The doors slid open and Mingyu stepped out to rambunctious greetings from the rest of the members, all bursting with energy for the night to come. Wonwoo stood there for a moment, rooted in place by the overwhelming love and affection he felt for the other, taking a deep breath to compose himself before walking over to join the group. 

**Author's Note:**

> That video of Mingyu's obvious exhaustion and frustration with the aggressive fans at the airport really broke my heart and seeing him smiling and bowing politely afterwards and at the concert just made it all so much worse. Our relationship with these stars can be difficult to navigate and it's important to always channel all that love and excitement into constructive support, not frank invasions of boundaries.
> 
> Also I'll ship meanie till the day I die sorry I'm trash


End file.
